justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Wind Turbine
Wind Turbines are items in the Just Cause game series. Purpose Main article (at Wikipedia): Wind turbine. Wind Turbines are basically miniature electrical power plants. Wind pushes the large propeller blades, making the propeller spin. The propeller is connected to a large generator, built into the top of the tower. The top of the tower is able to rotate, to face the direction of the wind. San Esperito They produce less than a half of the electricity of San Esperito. Most being made by the San Pedro power plant. As revealed in some Rioja Cartel missions, the Montano Cartel uses some electric cars, which are sometimes charged by wind turbines. The electric cars are actually completely usual gang cars. Panau They might produce about a half of Panaus electricity. The rest being made by the Awan Cendawan nuclear power plant and Loji Bahan Bakar Fossil oil thermal power station. Description Real ones of this size produce about 1 to 1.5 MW (Megawatts) of electricity. San Esperito They have a yellow base and a grey tower. The Just Cause (1) versions appear both in the sea and on dry land. Always in small groups. Stay away from them when you're using an aircraft - your vehicle will explode, if it's hit by a blade. They're at least 50 meters tall. in the distance.]] Panau They are about 55 meters tall (confirmed by BASE jumping). You can often find a Transformer next to them. They are always found in groups 3-6, sometimes little more separated from each other. They are among the few sabotage destructible objects that make noise while in action. Destructibility San Esperito They can't normally be destroyed, but there is one Rioja mission, where Rico has to destroy a government wind turbine, for providing power to the Montano Cartel. Note that the missions, provided at different locations, are different, so you can't just start doing Rioja missions anywhere and expect to see one. Panau If you destroy them, the rotor wings will fall off, but the tower and turbine will stay up. Each will give 500 Chaos points and $2500 when destroyed. Explosives works best for this type of object, but small arms fire will also damage them and destroy them. Note that it may also be hard to get up on the turbines effectively, so shooting may be optimal if destroying a lot of turbines in a row. See also: Category: Sabotage destructible objects. Locations San Esperito There are about a hundred of them, all over the nation. They can be seen both in the sea and on dry land. Always in small groups. Panau There are 50 of them. In general, they are mostly found at coastal locations, but can occasionaly be seen inland. *5 are found at Pulau Berendam Port. *3 are found at Koji Kuasa Panau Utara Power Station. *3 are found on a island little south-west of Pelantar Gas Telok Panau Offshore Rig. *5 are found at Bandar Selekeh, Racetrack island. *3 are found north of Desert Peak, at the Unnamed military base at X:8260; Y:26740. *4 are found in Rumah Hartawan, a village little north of Pekan Lalang Liar. *3 are found at Loji Kuasa Pantai Tokong Power Station. *4 are found at Kampung Kolam Gelap. *6 are found at the east side of Sawah Lake, close to the PMS. *5 are found north of Tanjung Putih, on a small land toungee. *3 can be found just north of Kampung Pantai Berangin, south-west of the Mile High Club. *3 can be found west of the Kampung Padang Luas Port. *3 are found along a coastal road in East Tanah Raya. Gallery 795px-Just_Cause_2_Windmill_Fun_010.jpg|One of the 6 turbines along the Sawah lake. 830px-Kampung_Kolam_Gelap.jpg|Turbines at Kampung Kolam Gelap. Pulau_Berendam.jpg|Turbines at Pulau Berendam. Just Cause 2 - Koji Kuasa Panau Utara - civilian village 02.jpg|Turbines at Koji Kuasa Panau Utara. Just Cause 2- Pekan Tupai Merah 39.jpg|6 Turbines seen from Pekan Tupai Merah in the Sawah lake. Loji_Kuasa_Pantai_Tokong.jpg|Loji Kuasa Pantai Tokong, another power station powered by 3 turbines. Just Cause 2 - Koji Kuasa Panau Utara - civilian village 02.jpg|Overview over the power station Koji Kuasa Panau Utara. Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects Category:Content Category:Just Cause Locations Category:Electricity